


Anecdotes

by zarahjoyce



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once, in Konoha lived and died a beautiful weapons mistress…" Collection of Nejiten drabbles based on several prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_(Neji/Tenten) twilight abyss circle anecdote fan_

**Twilight**

Someone knocks on her door, rousing her from sleep and she opens it to find _him_ on her doorstep; soon he’s telling her that they need to train and she has no idea why, instead of knocking some sense into his pretty little head, she nods and follows him willingly, despite the hour.

**Abyss**

He feels like air, feels like rainwater, he is conscious and yet _not_ , and it terrifies him because pain has been his constant companion in this war and yet now it has abandoned him, like she has—

—he reaches out, mouths her name, and falls.

**Circle**

She feels like scratching his eyes with her kunai ( _it’s obvious that i was here first!)_ and he strangling her until she _shuts up (it’s clear that i am the victor here);_ neither of them notices Lee squeak past them, retrieve the flag, and declare himself the winner.

( _Leeeeeeeeeee!!!!_ )

**Anecdote**

In the aftermath of war, he barely talks to anyone, much less his nieces - once, however, the youngest catches him unawares and, after claiming his lap as her perching place, demands that he tell her a story; sighing, giving in, he opens his mouth: _once, in Konoha lived and died a beautiful weapons mistress…_

**Fan**

She picks up the once-unfamiliar weapon and twirls, expelling energy through her fingers and creating waves in devastating rate. Many enemies fall in response and she breathes hard, triumph and regret pulsing in her veins.

_can you see?_

_i’m better now. better than how you knew me._

_can you see?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nejiten - Lantern, locusts, laundry, laughter, lid_

**Lantern**

The candle flickers in the darkness, and even in the dim light Lee can see Neji’s watchful eyes never leaving Tenten’s pale face; wisely, he doesn’t break the silence, no matter how suffocating it may be.

**Locusts**

He rushes in at her bloodcurdling scream; she never screams like that - _ever_ \- and his blood is ice in his veins as he imagines the worst thing to appear that can have evoked such an unusual reaction from her—

_It’s a cockroach! Kill it kill it kill it!_

**Laundry**

She finds him gone from his room; sensing an opportunity, she paws through his belongings, looking for the scroll that contains information on his newest mission - her face warms at the thought that she’s touching his intimate possessions, yet she pushes the sentiment away, hell bent on her task.

**Laughter**

Merriment dances on her face and he feels himself redden at the knowledge that _he_ is the source of her amusement; he opens his mouth to quiet her, but his arms move of their own accord and the next thing he knows, he’s pulling her closer, _closer,_ and—

**Lid**

Before her courage wanes, before she gives in to the traitorous thought that she’ll never be beautiful enough, curvy enough, _big_ enough to attract him—

—she lets the towel fall from her body, rendering her completely naked in front of him.

Neji’s jaw drops in response.


End file.
